Forum:Sujestas (Myaleee)
---- *Kiarostami attained critical acclaim for directing the Koker trilogy--asi de tre partes (no libros) **Me no vide un problem con la parola "trilojia", ce es internasional e usos. Simon **Me preferi "filma en tre partes". Ma "trilojia" es ance oce. Jorj **"Filma de tre partes" ta es plu bon, me pensa. Ma esce la filma ave tre partes, o la trilojia ave tre filmas? E la mesma demanda per un libro de tre partes (ce es vera tre libros). Posable nos ta prende la idea de esta discute vea e parla de un "trefilma" e un "trelibro"? Simon **o! me ave un marea esperantal! per esta razona, "trilojia" es parola usos. ma es un difere ance entre un filma de tre partes e un filma en tre partes. Jorj **Me suposa ce tu distingui un sola presenta conteninte tre partes, e tre presentas separeda ce formi un trilojia. Ma cual es cual? Simon **jeneral, "trilojia" debe es un narada en tre partes (tre libros, tre filmas), ma la situa clari otra intendes. ---- *seanse--seance( en dision. ave la du sinifias ? :1 .A meeting of people to receive spiritualistic messages. 2.A meeting, session, or sitting, as of a learned or legislative body. Pe --en du seanses ,me ia scrive un programa de desinia. **"Seance" en engles ave sola la sinifia prima. La sinifia du es "un encontra". Me pensa ce "un senta" ia es "a session" en la pasada, ma nos ia sutrae esta. En tu esemplo de scrive la programa, me ta dise "en du periodos". Simon **"Seance" en American Heritage diction. ave la du sinifias a supra. Per ce no ance en lfn. Me opina ce "seanse" conveni plu bon ce "periodo" ,no ? **Me ia oia nunca "seance" en la sensa du, e me trova el en sola un de me disionarios de engles ("a meeting of a society"). Si nos adota esta, la sensa prima ta deveni "seanse spirital" per evade confusa. Ma "a meeting of a society" es simple un encontra. En tu esemplo de scrive la programa, tu no parla de un encontra — tu parla de un person ci ia fa du periodos de labora (sola). Simon **me no ia encontra la usa de "seance" per la idea de encontra. Jorj **Per favore me sujeste usa "seanse" 1."encontra spirital o nonspirital" 2. periodos de labora (sola). Esta defini ta es usos e clar,no? Pe un seanse longa asta TV causa dole de testa. me ia fa un programa en poca seanses . Myaleee **Me gusta la idea de un parola per "session". Me no es convinseda ce "seanse" es la parola la plu bon per el. El sinifia "session" en franses, ma simple car "séance" sinifia "ata de senta". Simil, la otra linguas romanica usa se parolas per "ata de senta". En LFN, nos ia ave "senta" per "session", ma esta ia pare multe strana, car "un senta" es usual un article de mobila. Me sujeste usa "-antia" en esta (no multe) casos do nos ia cambia ja un nom a un verbo de usa, e desira aora crea un nom de ata per la verbo: "un sentantia longa ante la TV", "un programa en poca sentantias". Simil la "formantia" de un planeta es la prosede ce dona a el un "forma". Simon *me sujeste "sesion" per "session". e "formi" per "form/formation" Jorj **Tu ia sujeste "formi" a ante, e me ia acorda con el. Me no sabe per ce la disionario mostra ancora "forma" como un radis verbal. Simon ***donce nos nesesa cambia la disionario. "me domina parolas, parolas no domina me!" - humpty dumpty ***"Sempre cuando me fa labora tan un parola, me paia el plu." Simon **"Sesion" es ja en la disionario con un otra sinifia. Simon ***es posable ce "sesion" (session) es un forma metaforal de "sesion" (section)? ***La etimolojistes va odia nos, ma esta vade bon! Simon ---- * tetralojia de Fallot -- Tetralogy of Fallot ( un cor de 4 malformas) * Fa + verbo\nom = nom de ata ? Como a pasada . Se reporta gania multe premios= his reporting ( o report ?) ?? Plu bon "se fa reporta"=reporting,se fa come =his eating etc . ** Un idea interesante, ma me pensa ce el ta torpi tro la frases. Nota ce en acel sistem, "fa" mesma ta es un nom de ata, donce tu no ia solve vera la problem. * Cara Simon, tu acorda con me ce un cambia peti final ta solve omonimes anoiante ? Pe portea(o otra cambia) =door . ** Ma me ia pensa ce tu adora la omonimes! Me ta es felis de cambia "porta" (door) a "porte", car esta forma esiste en franses. Ma me no desira fa cambias acaso a la parolas per evade simple la omonimes, como on ia fa en esperanto (port-/pord-). Simon ** Me adora los jeneral per poci la vocabulo e se claria (ala,si,folia etc) eseta en alga parolas ce tu mesma odia (porta). Un cambia minor final no es mal ,per evade la confusa e no omonomia. ** Un otra omonim ce me ta cambia, si la lingua ta parteni a me, es "banda" e "banda". Probable me ta cambia la grupo musical a "bande". Simon Nomes e verbos *La disionario conteni ance otra parolas ce es nomes basal, e verbos de usa, e nomes de ata: afisa, alcali, balansa, bania, orcestra, prefisa, sabota, saliva, scia, siera, sircula, stufa, sufisa, surfa, triangula, urina, volta. Probable ancora multe otras esiste ma no es listada. Per esemplo, "senta" no es en la lista. Simon **un afisa (cosa) es un afisa (nom de ata) - no problem. posable el es prima un verbo (to affix) e la nom es ata/resulta (affix/affixation). simile per sirula e triangula. urina e saliva es prima verbos, e la nomes es ance la resulta de la ata, no? volta es serta prima un verbo. ma otras - bania, scia, siera... es vera prima nomes, e -a indica usa de los. donce, bania es un verbo per usa de un bania e ance un nom per la ata de usa un bania. mmm... donce "bania" es "bath" e "bathe" e "bathing". un solve posable es ce nos fini la nomes en un otra letera (banio, ski, sier/siero). o es la situa sufisinte? **Es un difere entre "an affix" e "affixation" (la prosede jeneral). Ma me acorda ce "afisa", "sircula", "triangula", "urina", "saliva" e "volta" ta es prima verbos. Simon **Me trova ce "bania" es un problem sin causa. La conseta de "bania" es clar un ata, e on pote fa el en multe otra locas ce la contenador ce nos noma "un bania". Nos disionario manca un parola per "tub" o "vat" ce ta es jeneral usos: "vasca" de italian? "cubo" de espaniol? "cuve" de franses? La plu bon ta es "vason", ma el es ja en la disionario con un otra sinifia. "Bolon"? Con cualce parola per "tub", "un bania" ta pote deveni "un ... de bania", e "bania" ta pote deveni prima un verbo. Simon **"Sci" ta es bon per la nom de cosa — multe plu internasional. Simon **"Sircula" e "triangula" es formas, e donce los es prima ajetivos. Simon **Me no gusta la idea de cambia la vocal final. Simon ---- * La problem basal es ce "-a" e "-i" repone e no ajunta. Me vide du solves posable: la un es cambia esta sufisas a formas plu clar (ma vera me no gusta esta solve); la otra es evade ajunta los a parolas ce fini ja per "-a" e "-i". Asi es me sujestes per la parolas listada a supra: Simon * afisa = \v affix; \n affixation ** afisada = \n affix ** ance: prefisa, sufisa ***me pensa ce la situa sufisi jeneral per esta parolas. ance, on pote usa frases como "la usa de un afisa" cuando on ave la confusa. ***Oce. Simon * alcalin = \a alkaline; \n alkali ** alcalini = \v alkalize; \n alkalization ***bon. me no conose per ce nos no ave esta de la comensa. * balansa = \v balance, see-saw; \n balancing, see-sawing ** balansador = \n scales, see-saw ** balansia = \n balance, equilibrium ** balansia = balansadia ***me vide balansa es prima un nom. donce "balance" como un conseta es ja "balansia". balansa como verbo es usa un balansa, e no "balancing". ***Ma on pote balansa se sin un balansa. Per me la conseta es prima un verbo. Ma no importa multe. Simon ****me sujeste la parola "ecuilibra" per "balance", nom e verbo, con la sinifia du, e "balansa" per la aparata e la usa de el. ****Tan eselente! Simon * bania = \v bathe; \n bath, bathing ** baniador = \n bathtub ** vason de bania = \n bathtub ***esta es un era vea. vera, "bathtub" debe es "banio" e no "bania". ***Oce. Simon * orcestra = \n orchestra ** orcestri = \v orchestrate; \n orchestration ***"orcestri" es oce per me. * sabota = \n clog ** sabotor = \n saboteur ** sabotora = \v sabotage; \n sabotage ***lasa me pensa. la idea de "sabotage" es plu ce "usa un sabota", natural. posable un "sabot" pote es "sabo", seguente la pronunsia franses, e "sabotage" pote es "sabota". nos reteni la idea metaforal, sin la confusa. ** me sujeste ce ajunta "-a" a un nom de person o animal dona un verbo de condui ***posable plu bon si nos usa -i. on "deveni un sabotor". ***Ma "sabotage" prende un ojeto. Si me "sabotage" un macina, me no desira ce la macina deveni un sabotor! Me pensa ce "-a" conveni bon: "to sabotage" es "to apply a saboteur to", no? Me mensiona de "verbo de condui" ia es un era malgidante. Simon ** ''si "sabotor" es "saboteur", ce es "clogmaker"? ***vera. ma "sabotor" es multe internasional. si nos segue la idea de "sabo", nos ta ave "sabor". o no! ma en esta caso, la situa ta aida nos, sin duta. ***Me preferi "sabota", "sabotor", "sabotora", e "faor de sabotas". Simon ****me no gusta esta idea de ajunta -a (o -i) a parolas con la sufisa -or (o otra sufisas). me ta evade la usa de plu ce un sufisa. (me conose ce nos ave ja multe de los, ma me no vole ajunta plu!) ****un solve posable de la problem de sabot/sabotage es ce nos usa un otra parola per un o la otra. un posable es "zoco" (de italian zoccolo e espaniol zueco) per "sabot". ****"Zoco" es bon. Simon * saliva = \v salivate; \n salivation ** salivada = \n saliva, spittle ** ma on pote dise "saliva" per "salivada" en multe casos ***me no gusta esta idea, ma me no ave un otra sujeste. * sci = \n ski ** scia = \v ski; \n skiing ***bon. orijinal, nos ia ave la problem de ajunta "-a" a "sci" con la resulta "sca". nos ia cambia la regulas per ajuntas a parolas ce fini con vocales, e aora, "sci" + "-a" es "scia". ***A, me comprende! Simon * siera = \v saw; \n sawing ** sierador = \n saw ***me no vide multe problemes con la usa de "siera" per "saw". ***El sinifia ance "sawing", ma esta no importa multe. Simon ****pardon - me intende "per 'saw' e 'sawing'". * sircula = \a circular; \n circle, circuit ** sirculi = \n circulate; \n circulation ***me gusta * stufa = \v stew; \n stewing ** stufada = \n stew, stewed food ** ma on pote dise "stufa" per "stufada" en multe casos: "esta stufa es mervelios" ** stufador = \n stove ***me pensa aora ce nos nesesa du parolas diferente per "stove" e "stew". ***Probable la solve la plu bon. Simon ****me demanda a me per ce nos no usa "ragu" (ja en lfn) per "stew (n)"? e nos pote usa "coce lenta" per "stew (v). Jorj ****En engles "ragout" es un spesie de "stew" (con carne, vejetales, e spises). Posable en LFN nos pote usa el plu jeneral. La verbo pote es "ragi"? Simon *****no: la verbo es "coce lenta". * surf = \n surf ** surfa = \v surf, browse; \n surfing, browsing ***"surf" no segue la regulas de lfn. me pensa ce la situa clari. los es omonimes. ***LFN ave un numero de parolas ce no segue se regulas de fonolojia, p.e. "amoc", "blog", "brij", "club", "deutx", "fez", "gang", "hadj", "iard", "iurt", "slip", "xec". Ma oce, "surfa" es la nom de la ondas, e la ata de es portada sur los. On pote dise ce la ondas mesma es un esemplo de acel ata, donce la metafor no desplase me. Simon * triangula = \a triangular; \n triangle ** trianguli = \v triangulate; \n triangulation ***bon * urina = \v urinate; \n urination ** urinada = \n urine ** ma on pote dise "urina" per "urinada" en multe casos ***me no gusta multe esta idea de du posables. esta es multe confusante. ***Oce. Nos ta dise iniora "salivada" e "urinada", e trata esta radises como "afisa" a supra. * volta = \v somersault; \n somersault ** voltada = \n vault, vaulted ceiling ***ancora, me no vide problemes. los es omonimes. ***Bon. Simon ---- *me vide ce la radis de esta problemes es la "esperanti" de lfn. orijinal, me intende la sufisas per usa limitada, no per crea multe parolas nova. la sufisa -a, per esemplo, ia es sola per utiles. "his sawing disturbed me" ta es "el disturba me con se usa de un siera" o "el distruba me cuando el siera". -i ia es sola per alga ajetivos como colores e per la parolas ce en engles fini con -ize. la usa de la mesma parolas per nomes e verbos ia es limitada a parolas como "dansa" e no per tota parolas ce fini en engles con -tion. la perde de la sufisa -r ia grandi la problem. "urination" ta es "urinar", per esemplo. ma esta no es un problem: me pote dise "el ave dole cuando el urina" en loca de "urina causa dole". me preferi sempre frases en loca de sufisas, ma me ia introdui los per aida on en linguaje tecnical o complicada. me espeta vos comentas a esta situa. Jorj ** Prima, on no pote pone un sistem a la mundo e espeta ce el no va crese. La persones va esplora sempre la limitas de cualce sistem, si on desira esta o no. ** Per me, du de la cosas la plu elejente en LFN es la capasia de reusa un verbo o ajetivo como un nom, sin cualce cambia, e la capasia de reusa un nom o ajetivo como un verbo, pos un cambia pico a la vocal final. Estas pare es elementos basal de la lingua. La gramatica an vanta sur los en la parte sur afisas: "Nota ce esta verbos pote es ance usada per nomes: la telefona, la flori, la umidi, ..." La autor de acel frase no ia es me. ** La metodo de esperanto es simil ma diferente: "martelo" es un nom (nos "martel"); on pote deriva la verbo "marteli" (= nos "martela"); ma si on desira la nom de acel verbo, on nesesa ajunta un afisa — "martelado" (= nos "martela"). En esperanto on nesesa un afisa per cada cambia pos la prima; per la prima on cambia sola la vocal final. Esta metodo produi parolas longa e fea. Par contrasta, LFN es refrescinte natural, ma el susede reteni la mesma lojica! Un reali stonante! ** La verbos de esperanto distingui un forma infinitiva — el fini con -i — donce la sutrae de la infinitiva de LFN no ia es un "esperanti". ** La infinitiva en LFN ia ave du usas. La un ia es en verbos duple ("me vole dansar") e pos preposadas ("sin dansar") — ma pare a me ce cuasi nun ia adota esta usa, car "me vole dansa" e "sin dansa" ia es tan plu fasil. La otra ia es en la sujeto de un frase ("se urinar dole"). Vera, esta usa du es esata como la usa de -ad- en "martelado" en esperanto. Ance per esta causa, la sutrae de nos infinitiva ia es la antonim de un esperanti! ** Varias posable per la frases ce tu mensiona: "Se fa de siera ia disturba me." "Se fa de urina dole." Me gusta la cortia de la parola "fa". ** Me acorda ce un fraseta es frecuente plu bon ce un afisa: per esemplo, me preferi parla de un can de prado, no un can pradal. Ma me vide ance un cosa multe elejente en nos capasia de cambia tan fasil entre nomes, verbos, e ajetivos, sin ajunta afisas pesos. E vide: nos ia solve ja la problemes a supra — e LFN es plu forte como resulta. Simon *** Per favore ,pote on reintrodui infinitiva -ar per usa en casos nonfasil ,como nom de ata . Pe " urinar dole me , se reportar causa risca a se vive". Me asentua ce usa de -ar es nonobligada ,car lfn manca la forma de ata (come = meal , eating ;reporta =a report ,reportage). Pf reusa limitada de -ar ta es bon e ta clari sola esta casos de nom de ata (no en verbo duple o otras). Myaleee *** Me suspeta ce ajunta un afisa no ia es la intende de Jorj asi... Simon ---- * tufa de sinie--swan dive *senta de basteta o rameta--bicker chair *libro anial--yearbook * "tap drips due to worn washer? ** La linguas romanica ave un parola como "rondela". Ma posable "aneleta" es bon. Simon *"wrought iron" ** La romanicas dise "fero forjada". Simon